The invention relates to a filtering body, in particular designed for a particulate filter for exhaust gases from an internal combustion engine of an automobile vehicle, and comprising a plurality of filtering units fastened together by means of at least one joint interleaved between said filtering units and conformed to oppose the passage of said exhaust gases between said filtering units.